


The Flight

by FeralDraeko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDraeko/pseuds/FeralDraeko
Summary: Everyone has a dream. Everyone has dreams they remember.But what happens when you enter the Dreamsphere?Young Sira Whitewhind has been known for her love of sleep. But what people don't know is why when she goes to bed at 8 every night only to get up at 6 the next morning and go to school. She isn't tired. She just... falls asleep!No one knows why or how she is able to asleep so much until she accidentally drags her best friend into this deep sleep with her as if casting a spell upon them both that takes their souls to a whole new world.





	1. Welcome to PUM

"Welcome! Welcome! It is your first day here at Poteric University of Mediocrity! Where all your dreams may come true! Or y'know... less true... They may never come true actually... But hey! Welcome anyway!" Yelled the president of the student council. Obviously, his optimism was lessened at the realization that his dreams were not, in fact, coming true. 

His obnoxious voice over the megaphone blared out at Sira Whitewhind, a young girl of 18 with a bright future in her plans. She was just a little freshman college student who arrived her on a budget. She originally wanted to attend Yorkshire University of Photography. That's right. Her dream school was YUP. But no, she had to be a PUM. Life so far, was not going very well. But she couldn't complain. PUM actually has good photography teachers. The rest of the college is actually pretty... Mediocre. But thank the gods she was in full heart of photography and planned to graduate head of her class! That is as long as she didn't fall asleep. 

Now don't get her wrong, she is a top student with high self-set standards. But she is a bit narcoleptic. No, she wouldn't like hallucinate or is actually never drowsy or or tired during the day. She would just pass out into a deep sleep out of nowhere. Typically when she is stressed she would sleep the most. But that isn't always the case.

But little Sira was more determined than she ever had been to stay awake and get through these next four years without fault! She would go to bed at 8 every night. Wake up at 6 for classes. And then go to class, nap a little once back in her dorm and then do homework!

Oh if only life truly worked that way.


	2. Outcasted

"Sira Whitewhind?"

"Here!"

"I see... Hello class my name is Professor van Dipchite. You may call me Mr. Dipchite. I will be teaching Photography 101 here at this university. We do not actually practice the art of photography in this class. That will be your next semester class, Photography 101: Actual Photography. Do not ask me about the stupid names. I am not the stupid teacher who decided these classes." Stated Mr. Dipchite before anyone could say a thing. He was extremely well-postured and intimidating. Nothing would fly by him as a joke. Nothing would fly by him at all for a matter of fact. He was so strict and scary that anything flying by him would just drop and die.

"Um... Mr. Dipshit-" Began a student in the back of the class who obviously couldn't tell the difference between the noted "e" sound in the end of Dipchite and the term dipshit used to call a stupid teenage American. For those who didn't know, the term is not uncommon. You are a dipshit when you ask extremely stupid questions. Teenage Americans ask extremely stupid questions. 

"Dipchite!"

"Yea um.. are we supplied cameras or-?"

"Do you really think we supply you with cameras?" Mr. Dipchite busted out with laughter. He laughed hysterically for exactly 35 seconds while the class was silent before he sprung back up into his original, strict posture which in turn terrified everyone in the class. "Of course we provide you with beginner cameras that you will turn in at the end of the second semester. But again, that will be in your next class. Does that answer your question Mr. Darrel?" He asked as he looked down at the attendance sheet, matching faces with the names they responded to during role-call.

A burst of relief left the students of the room. The kid who had asked had begun to regain color in his face. He had turned whiter than the whitest white. One could honestly think he had discovered a whole new level of the whitest white that surpassed the whitest white itself! And Sira had direct view of it. She watched a pale man turn even paler and then slowly begin to regain color. She leaned back in her chair as Darrel answered a soft "yes sir." She watched his begin to blush at the fact that everyone was attempting to make sure he was okay and then stupid for upsetting Mr. Dipchite. He was officially labeled the outcast of this beginning semester. He was labeled the Dipshit of Photography 101.

At the end of class and a written three-page list of supplies needed. Sira was rushing to get out of class to catch up with Darrel. "Hey Darrel, wait up!"

"What? Oh are you here to make fun of me too? Going to call me a dipshit?" Darrel sneered with a bit of venom in his tone. 

"No why would I do that? Darrel I'm not like that. I'm Sira Whitewhind."

"Whitewhind? Is that native or somethin'?" He asked seeming genuinely curious. His defensive posture had immediately dropped and he seemed to relax around her which made her smile a bit.

"Not sure. Never asked. I never knew my parents after they died in a car accident when I was 12. Never wanted to be in foster care either so I kind of have been raising myself for the past 6 years. Got a job at 14 luckily. Before that i survived off of what I could either hunt or find. But I never lived in an abusive home at least!" She smiled not affected by the hard truth of having lived alone for 6 years with no family. Apparently her parents were the sad souls of being single children and both of their parents didn't approve of the marriage therefore wanting nothing to do with them nor their 4 month old baby girl. 

Darrel just kind of looked at her kind of shocked. "You... You've been alone for 6 years with no one to help support you?"

"No why?"

"Uh... no reason. You... you didn't get hurt right? Like no one ever tried to hurt you?"

"No..."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Actually I am thank you. I just... no one has ever asked if anyone ever tried hurting me. So why are you asking?"

Darrel suddenly choked on his coffee. "I just can't imagine you being out there all alone with no one. Especially considering you are a female. I mean like, you never should have been alone! But you were and if... if I had known then you would've never have been alone!" He looked at her frustrated. His deep violet eyes focused on her soft blue eyes. She was dumbfounded. His look softened and a soft blush appeared on his face. "I-I'm sorry. I know it was sudden and we don't know each other well but a girl nor woman should ever be left alone to suffer. I-I know they didn't mean to leave you but you could've gotten seriously hurt and I just... I don't want to find out you were hurt and it be too late to save you Sira..."

She smiled softly and scratched the back of her neck. "Y-yea. Um... are you busy for lunch? I know class is like two hours long and I don't have anything until 2-"

"Sure" Darrel started laughing messing up your hair. "You ain't asking me on a date right?"

"No! Of course not! Sorry I'm not good with making friends." Sira sighed trying to use her fingers to comb her hair back into place.

He chuckled messing up her hair again. "Meet me at the Moosetrouph Cafe in a couple hours eh? I'll see you then!" And with those final words he ran off down the walkway toward the far building. 

Sira sighed leaning back against a tree. "What an odd boy. Well I suppose I'll go take a nap." And so she left as well toward her lonely dorm room where she would set a timer for her lunch It was only 10 in the morning after all.


End file.
